Christmas with the Enemy
by Neros-Wolf Gundam
Summary: Everyone thinks Vampires and Werewolves are enemies in the natural order of things, Spike and Oz refute that. Warning: Slash! boys playing with boys! enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, they all belong to Joss and I bow to his awesomeness

Christmas with the Enemy

Everyone thinks Vampires and Werewolves are enemies in the natural order of things, Spike and Oz refute that. Spike gives Oz a new guitar he lifted while Oz gives Spike a stocking full of punk CDs such as Sex Pistols and The Clash.

Spike smirked as he advanced on the van parked outside of Sunnydale High, hefting the heavy case he carried that he'd only bothered to tie a bow around. A clock tower nearby signaled the 11th hour of Christmas Eve. Another hour and it would be Christmas day, and damned if Spike wasn't feeling a bit lonely. That'd all change once he reached his destination.

Banging on the side door of the van, he leaned against the frame as he lit a cigarette with one hand. When the door slid open he nodded to it's occupants as the boy inside nodded to him. Oz noticed the baggage the blonde carried and raised a curious brow at it. The boy was never very vocal and that suited Spike just fine. Meant he didn't need to make small talk all that much. However, having been in a… Well he wasn't sure he could call it a relationship, whatever it was he felt the need to get something for the boy for Christmas. Of course he wasn't above nicking something since he didn't have the dosh to pay.

"For you pet," Spike said as he thrust the case toward Oz. The Werewolf took it, sniffing it a moment, before setting it on the floor next to him and opening it. Inside was a brand new Les Paul jr. waiting to be turned and played.

Oz looked over to Spike; the guitar itself must cost a couple grand. However, he wasn't going to question how much Spike paid for the instrument. He knew the blonde had probably stolen it for him. "Spike this is…"

"Yeah, don't mention it pet. Give a shove will ya?" Spike waited for the boy to scoot over before he got into the van as well and closed the door behind him, "thought I'd get you a little something for Christmas."

Oz wouldn't get into the 'thank you' or 'you shouldn't have'. Spike would waive them away and not ask for anything in return. Oz closed the guitar case and sat it in the passenger seat to get it out of the way; there would be time to play with it later. "I got you a little something too," Oz said as he stretched toward the front seat again and pulled out a large stocking. It was full of something, what Spike could only guess.

Handing over to the blonde, Oz waited as Spike rummaged though the contents. Inside were various CD's and odds and ends of his favorite punk bands: Sex Pistols, The Clash, Buzzcocks. He even pulled out one CD of The Sex Pistols that was signed by the lead singer.

Watching Spike's eyes light up made Oz smile a tiny smile, giving the blonde even a little happiness in his chipped condition made Oz happy. Spike was about the only one he allowed himself to have any kind of physical relationship with. Spike was about the only one, besides Buffy, capable of subduing him in his werewolf form. Spike took the occasions he did have to subdue Oz and put him in a cage for a few days with a grain of salt. When asked he'd always say "least the sex is bloody fantastic."

Oz shook his head, the first time they'd had sex he was the one to top Spike surprisingly enough. However, even in that Spike had still topped. He'd known somehow that because of his werewolf condition that he retained certain qualities in his human form. Namely when he hit orgasm his cock would swell and become stuck inside whatever channel it had been. In animal terms this was a tie and Spike couldn't get enough.

Spike often claimed it was the pheromones Oz put off at the time. But the fact that he was stuck up Spike's ass for sometimes up to an hour at a time, pulsing warm cum into him, was the thing to turn the blonde on to no ends. Many times during the time Oz remained tied in Spike he'd gotten the vampire to cum a number of times.

There was one thing, however, that they made sure to never do. And that was biting. They both knew that if either of them bit the other, it could mean something very dangerous in the different worlds of Vampire or Werewolf. Neither of them was very willing to mess with that.

"Thanks mate. This is great." Spike said as he looked at the different CD's and sundry items that Oz had managed to procure for the vampire. Oz wondered if the vampire just used that word, mate, as a friendship endearment or understood what mate really could mean in the werewolf world. There were reasons Vampires and Werewolves didn't mix…often…

Leaning in for a kiss, Oz helped Spike to push the gifts to the side and out of the way. The stirrings of another long session of sex coming on between the two, Oz let Spike push the unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders as he tugged the duster off Spike. It took them very little time at all to remove every article of clothing between the two. This time Spike was content to lay on his front while Oz prepared him.

Oz leaned in and pushed his tongue against Spike's ass, the scent here was so strong. Oz found himself enjoying this kind of treatment to the blonde as he got to really taste him here. And people always wondered why dogs sniffed each other's butts? Oz tongued the entrance until it began to gape a little, opening up to his ministrations and welcoming his tongue in a little. He listened to Spike's whimpers and moans, music to his k-9 ears.

Oz sat up and aimed his cock toward the gaping entrance; he eased into the tight cool channel of the blonde beneath him and waited until Spike nodded for him to start moving. Oz went slowly, just to tease Spike first. This was a game to them; see how long it would take for Spike to begin to beg for what he knew was coming.

Oz wasn't playing tonight, though. He had something on his mind that he'd have no choice but to ask Spike soon. Feeling the slick glide in and out, Oz was pressed close to the edge. Pushing deep as soon as he felt his cock swelling already, Oz made sure he was snug and deep inside the blonde before holding still.

Oz reached under Spike's arched hips and grabbed a hold of his cock. It wasn't nearly enough to bring the blonde off yet. But the moment Oz felt his cock stop swelling and the first jets begin he moved his fist. Both sensations combine to bring Spike over the edge for the first time of the night.

Letting out a strangled cry Spike shot cum over the carpet of Oz's van and dug his fingers into the pile. "Fuck, Oz. More blokes should be able to do this, drive the bloody birds wild." Spike held still, he knew he wasn't gona be able to get up for a good while yet.

Oz only 'hmmed' in agreement as he wiggled his cock a bit in its snug channel, the slight movement causing Spike more pleasure against his prostate. Spike gasped, holding onto the carpet fibers. Spike was already erect again, his cock ridged between his thighs and as another jet shot out of Oz's cock so did one out of Spike's, signaling his second orgasm.

"I'm leaving town tomorrow Spike," Oz said as he lay against Spike's back, this was the best position for the tie, the least amount of stress on both bodies.

Spike lifted his head only enough to turn it so he could look at Oz out the corner of his eye, "that so pup?" The nickname was more affectionate than demeaning.

"Going north, toward Oxnard I guess," Oz said as he took to licking Spike's back and neck, where ever his tongue could reach really. Spike waited for the rest, he didn't have long to wait. "Would you like to…come with me?"

"Shouldn't even have to ask, pet. I'd love to come with, get out of this bloody town a while." Spike said as he laid there, waiting for the next orgasm to hit him. Of course he'd never say the words, that he'd follow Oz where ever as he didn't want to look like a ponce. But he didn't need to say them, Oz knew.

It turned out to be another marathon session. Seven orgasms Spike had had while Oz remained tied in him, the sensation of the cock swelling and remaining in him one of the most erotic things he'd ever experience. The session itself had lasted just over an hour and Spike looked well fucked. Spike grabbed his cigarettes, needing a post-coital smoke, and smirked. Oz once again raised a curious eyebrow and the blonde clarified, "said it before an I'll say it again, the sex is bloody fantastic!"


End file.
